Boredom
by Envious Yet
Summary: 203: Some guy just walked up to the bench I was on, back flipped off of it, gave me his number and walked away... I love this city. T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_So this was written for a yj_anon_meme prompt. The prompt was the first text and the summary. I can't find the prompt now, but I hope that whoever wrote it finds this story somehow! Read and review, please._

**Boredom**

Robin was sitting next to Batman in the Batcave, flipping through a magazine that showcased various expensive gadgets. He was extremely bored, and this magazine wasn't helping one bit. So, he sighed, drawing it out for as long as possible and making it as loud as possible. Just to get the point across. Batman barely spared him a flick of the eye before turning back to recent reports on random alien ships appearing in the Artic.

"If you're bored, then leave, Dick." The grumbly voice interrupted the silence. Dick sent him a look.

"I told you I'd help you out," he said, a little peeved, "It's not _my_ fault that you've given me next to nothing to do." Then he pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and giving Bruce a _look_.

"And I said I didn't need the help." Bruce replied calmly, ignoring both his pouting (even though it was cute) and his glare (which Batman also found rather cute).

"Hmph." Dick puffed, still pouting. He was just getting prepared to annoy the hell out of his adoptive father with endless questions, when there was a _bzzt_.

The Bat and his ward focused their attention on Dick Grayson's cellphone, which was sitting innocently on the table a few feet away.

"It's either Roy, Wally, or an emergency message from Kaldur." Robin said, reaching for the phone. He and Bruce looked at each other.

"Wally." They decided in unison. There was a 99.9% chance it was Wally because Roy never texted anyone (or called for that matter) and both he and Batman would know of the emergency before Kaldur got around to texting him about it.

"What does it say?" Bruce asked casually while his eyes continued to skim the report. It struck Dick that Bruce must be just a bored as he was, especially if he was asking what _Wally_ had texted him.

"Let's see," he said, grabbing the phone and opening it to get the message, "It says…"

(203)

_Some guy just walked up to the bench I was on, back flipped off of it, gave me his number, and walked away… I love this city :)_

He burst into giggles and relayed the message to Bruce, who looked amused. And by amused, Dick meant that his lips twitched upwards ever so slightly. That was pretty much as amused as Bruce got.

(945)

_Lol. U r the target for so many creeps dude_

(203)

_R u kidding? It was awesome and he was really hot. I'm totally calling him!_

(945)

_Omg u should! Just dont tell barry- u no how he gets_

(203)

_Haha inorite? He's so protective lol. Remember his face that one time w/ Roy?_

(945)

_Lmao r u kidding me? How could I forget? Roy was like 'DAT ASS!' and Barry was like 'GTFO!'_

(203)

_LOL he was so pissed at Ollie. Told him it was his fault for turning Roy into a perv._

(945)

_And Ollie was just like 'WTF? I didn't hit on ur nephew, bare!'_

(203)

_And Barry was just like 'u corrupted him!'_

(945)

_Lmao. Omg bats is giving me a look. I think he's reading our texts over my shoulder!_

(203)

_Really? Omg hi bats :)!_

(945)

_He didn't say anything back, but his fingers twitched and that means 'hi'._

(203)

_Lol. U and ur batspeak._

(945)

_Ur one to talk. U and Barry have superfast convos sometimes!_

(203)

_Yea but it's not like we can tell what the other is trying to say from a twitch. That's all u, man!_

(945)

_I suppose. Hey, u wanna come over?_

(203)

_Omg yea. So bored. I'll b there in 5 sec. c u soon, bats!_

Dick grinned and gave Bruce a huge smile. Bruce rolled his eyes. Wally always knew how to make his day more exciting, even when his redheaded best friend wasn't trying at all.


	2. Preteen Girls

**A/N: **_So someone commented that in the texts, Wally and Robin sounded like preteen girls. And they did. I'm totally not ashamed to admit that. However, because a couple other people asked me to continue (which made my day, by the way), I decided to write a little sequel/prequel that tells you why they are such preteen girls when they text. Hint: it has something to do with Roy._

**Preteen Girls**

Wally could tell you specifically when his texting skills broke down to what Artemis so kindly called 'Tween Girl Speak', because it had just been one of those glorious moments in his life. Really, it was up there with when his experiment totally worked and he found out that his uncle was the Flash.

He, Dick, and Roy had been in a private chat room that Dick had come up with. It was super-secured, and totally safe, which made talking a lot easier. This way they didn't have to be bothered with coming up with some ridiculous code-speak for the superhero stuff.

Anyways, they had been talking like normal teenage boys.

**Wally: **_Dudes, I am eating the best sandwich ever right now. Turkey and my Aunt's homemade cranberry sauce, FTW!_

**Dick:**_ No way it can be better than Alfred's Chicken Salad! It's like biting into a piece of chicken-covered heaven._

**Roy:**_ Please, both of you are wrong. I may hate him, but Ollie's chili is just about the greatest thing ever created._

**Wally:** _…You have got to be kidding me. Do you even _have_ taste buds? I'm a speedster, and therefore will eat just about anything, but that stuff is… well… it's…_

**Dick:**_ Disgusting. Heavy on the dis'. As in not 'gusting. At all._

**Roy:**_ You are both just wimps. That stuff is great._

**Wally: **_He uses like… the hottest peppers ever and… other stuff I don't even want to talk about! Superman couldn't eat it and he has like a supertongue!_

**Dick:**_ Haha, supertongue! Anyways, Wally's totally right! Bruce couldn't eat it with a straight face!_

**Roy: **_This all means nothing to me._

**Wally: **_Face it, you're crazy._

**Dick: **_Totally insane._

**Wally: **_Absolutely ridsahfnbjdf_

**Dick: **_Um, Wally? Are you trying to make up words? 'Cause if you are, you're totally failing!_

**Roy: **_Wally? You there?_

**Wally: **_OMG! _

**Dick: **_OMG?_

**Roy: **_…_

**Wally: **_OMG. _

**Dick: **_!_

**Roy: **_?_

**Wally: **_IDK, MY BFF DICK?_

**Dick: **_LOL. IDK, MY BFF WALL?_

**Wally: **_Wall? Really, Dick? IDK, MY BFF ROY?_

**Roy: **_…_

**Wally: **_Anyways, that was sparked from just about the greatest thing ever happening to me._

**Dick: **_What? TELL ME!_

**Wally: **_Jeez, pushy much? JK! But guess what? I HAVE TICKETS TO THE CONCERT!_

**Dick: **_What concert? OMG WAIT NO! THAT CONCERT! OMGOMGOMGOMG!_

**Roy: **_WILL YOU STOP CHATTING LIKE A 12 YEAR OLD GIRL ALREADY?_

**Dick: **_…_

**Wally: **_..._

**Wally: **_Why, does it bother you?_

**Roy: **_YES! It's so fucking annoying!_

**Dick: **_Hey, Wals, you thinking what I'm thinking?_

**Wally:**_ Trolling now and forever, my love!_

**Roy: **_Oh god, what now?_

**Dick: **_IDK, Roy-boy, but, I, like saw the cutest guy at the mall today! *squee*_

**Wally: **_OMG REA-LLAY? I have to know. Details, bitch!_

**Dick: **_LOL! He was like so, totally, HAWT, ya know?_

**Wally: **_IDK, my BFF Dick!_

**Roy: **_Both of you. I hate you. So much._

**Wally: **_Aw! We love you too, sweetie!_

**Roy: **_I will leave._

**Dick: **_But, bay-bee! You can't do that to us!_

**Wally: **_Yea! We're like your BFFs! You know- FOREVER! 3_

**Roy: **_Seriously. I will leave._

**Dick: **_Wally, honey, guess what?_

**Wally: **_OMG what?_

**Dick: **_I love you!_

**Wally: **_I love you too!_

**Roy** has signed out.

**Wally: **_Haha! He's so funny._

**Dick: **_I know, right? Anyways, what was this about a concert? Because I honestly have NO IDEA what you were talking about._

**Wally: **_Oh, I was just trolling you. I saw the commercial on TV, had a minor spazz attack, and then decided to make my dreams of saying that to someone come true._

**Dick:**_ I see. So… you want to do that to Roy every time we see him?_

**Wally: **_Please, I want to do that to EVERYONE!_

**Dick: **_Oh yes, like the way you think. :)_

**Wally: **_ I like the way I think too! ;) We have so much in common._

**Dick: **_Psh!_

And that was that. After that day, Wally and Dick used every possible text, chat, or phone call (especially to Roy) to sound like preteen girls. Because it made people so _angry_! The first time that he and Dick had called each other and started talking like something from a bad teen movie, his uncle had given him this _look_. It was pretty funny. Dick said the same thing, but he also implied that the _look_ appeared on Bruce's face a lot when it came to Wally. Wally wasn't really sure what to think of that.

As he was thinking of this, he wandered around the park he was at and plopped down on a bench, vaguely contented but also kind of bored. He wondered what Dick was up to when…

This really hot guy walked up to his bench, back flipped off of it (somehow), and then handed him a slip of paper before winking and walking away. Wally stared after him, then looked down at the paper. It was a phone number. He smiled. Yay!

But he totally had to tell someone about this. So he did, texting Dick what just happened. His day wasn't so boring after all.


End file.
